


Imprisoned

by Shipsrmythirst



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsrmythirst/pseuds/Shipsrmythirst
Summary: This is a fix-fic for Ulquihime from Bleach where Orihime actually heals Ulquiorra instead of him just dying. Hope y'all enjoy!





	1. Capítulo I

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in 2014, and it's the first fic I ever wrote. It definitely needs editing and such now (I can't believe it's been FIVE years!!), but I wanted to post it here cause I'd really like to complete it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It did not keep my formatting, unfortunately. I'll have to fix that soon, I'm sorry it looks a lil plain right now 🙏🏼

She pressed her palm against the cold cement wall, the moonlight in the small, barred window filling the room. Sighing, she peered upwards, observing this world's moon. It was so odd to her, how beautiful a place full of cruelty could be. Forehead leaning against the wall, she closed her eyes, letting out a breath. She'd only been here for what seemed like two days, but it felt like an eternity was passing. Fear hadn't hit her yet though, and she wondered if it was because she was probably going crazy. She knew that it would be normal to be afraid in a situation like this, but Orihime couldn't bring herself to be afraid. In fact, she was slightly happy. I'm protecting everyone, she thought. The door way behind her made a noise, and her heart jumped for a second. Was it him?

"Human woman, what are you doing?" his voice came out deep and emotionless.

"Nothing," she replied plainly, lifting her head and turning around to face him, only to discover he was a mere two inches away from her.

"Nothing?" he asked curiously, his eyelids drooping a bit with boredom.

"I was just thinking," she told him, feeling uncomfortable around his curious gaze. She could never read him, never gauge his intentions. He didn't feel evil to her, but he didn't feel good either. She didn't understand what this feeling she had around him was.

"Oh? Are you thinking of ways to escape? I've already informed you of what would happen if you tried," he tilted his head, raising a brow in question. He was curious, wanting to understand the human mind. How did it work? How could humans and Arrancars be so different, yet so similar? He wanted an answer to this.

"No. I said I would come here, and I'm here. I will not fight. I accepted that I must be in this place. The only thing I feel is happiness and loneline-" she cut herself off, her eyes wide in shock at her own words. Why was she telling him this? He kidnapped her and brought her here, which should be enough for her not to tell him such things. Why did she feel so…open around him? She took a deep breath.

"Happiness? Why are you happy, woman? You are a captive here, a hostage. We can do whatever we wish with you, so why do you feel happiness?" he questioned her, confused by her words. His tone was neither menacing nor aggressive, it was calm and apathetic. He ignored the part about loneliness, as that actually made sense for a human in this situation. But happiness? Why would a human girl feel happiness at a time like this? She really made no sense at all to him…

Orihime stood before the fourth espada, with his green piercing eyes and his unmoving lips, and she, for the first time since she arrived, felt completely relieved. She understood now, why he wanted to know all of this. It wasn't her he was trying to understand at all. No, it was more than that…

"Because my friends are safe," she replied her voice strong and unshaken, but still quiet as she clasped her hands over her chest, "and I trust them with all my heart." She smiled at him, laughing a little at her own foolishness. Orihime was acting strange, but she couldn't help it. She could see through him a little more now.

The Arrancar was puzzled by the girl's expressions. What could she possibly be thinking? He reached forward, his fingertips grazing where her heart would be. Opening his mouth to ask what had been bothering him for ages, he began to form the first word when Harribel appeared in the doorway, her hip and folded arms leaning against the arch as she spoke.

"Ulquiorra," she said, her voice clear and leveled, "Lord Aizen wants to meet with you."

The statement was short and concise, but it held power when she spoke Aizen's name. Orihime took a step away from Ulquiorra, feeling that his energy transformed around her. He became more serious and obedient, like a child under a parent's gaze. The name made him stiffen, and he turned, nodding once at Harribel.

"We will have to continue this conversation another time," Ulquiorra said over his shoulder to the human. His eyes squared on the female espada who blocked the doorway. "Shall we?" He asked, merely to prompt her to move, as he did not want to keep Aizen waiting.

"She is…interesting," Harribel stated, giving Orihime a long analyzing look before straightening and backing away, exiting the room. The female espada didn't care for humans in the least, but she had a small amount of appreciation for the foolish girl, who was willing to sacrifice herself for her friends. The girl was too easily tricked, yes; nonetheless, she still had some strength to her.

Ulquiorra followed suit without a word, his hands in his pockets, and his eyes forward. As he passed the closing door, he stole a sideways glance back at the girl before disappearing all together.

Orihime let out a breath, the tension in her shoulders leaving. She may not be afraid of Ulquiorra, but the other espada made her heart beat faster. The sudden thought that all of their senses might be more heighten than hers made her nervous. Could they hear her nerves spiking? Regardless, why did he look at her like that? Like…he didn't really want to leave. Even so, she could see the physical change in him when he'd heard Aizen's name.

Was it…fear? No, that didn't seem right. It seemed more like respect. The arrancar's back had straightened at the mere sound of Aizen's name. What exactly had Aizen done to earn this espada's respect? Orihime thought about this for what seemed like a long time, and she paced as her mind pondered. Eventually, without realizing it, she found herself laying down on her hard bed that doubled as a bench. Slowly, she slipped away to sleep, and her final thought was those green piercing eyes.


	2. Capítulo II

Orihime crossed her legs on her bed-bench, leaning back against the wall as she closed her eyes. She was bored, though she hated to admit it. She could admit to her loneliness, sure, but not her boredom. There just wasn't anything to do! And she'd already driven herself mad with worry. Were her friends okay? Were they here to rescue her? She'd hoped that by coming here, everyone would have time to train and become stronger for the upcoming fight. It made her heart restless with worry as she felt their energies rise and fall. A part of her, though, screamed that she was happy they had come to save her. She did her best to quiet it.

The environment here made her uneasy and she didn't really know how to handle all of the situations. Winging it seemed to be working for her until now, since she was just following her heart anyways. It wasn't odd for her, but this type of situation was definitely a first. She could sense the fluctuations in power, even though she couldn't really sense spiritual pressure. It was just something she could feel. Maybe it was her worry getting to her, but she felt incredibly unsafe when she went days without seeing anyone like this.

Someone with a hollow mask came to deliver her meals now and then, meals she promptly refused to eat, but otherwise she'd gone two whole days without a visit from anyone…not even Ulquiorra. She shook her head, ridding herself of that feeling. How could she hope he'd come see her? He was the reason she had to be here, the reason she'd left everyone at home to keep them safe from his clutches. How could she want him to keep her company? Had her loneliness stooped this low? She'd only been in her cell for what she gauged was a week, but it felt like months to her.

Letting out a breath, the confused orangette stood, stretching out her arms and legs. Once the feeling returned to her muscles, she started to sing softly, something she'd begun to do as she waited for the days to pass. The song was an upbeat one, and even though the lyrics were sad, she couldn't help dancing a bit. Just as she started swaying to the beat in her head, the door behind her opened, the white light behind it spilling into the dark, cement-gray room. She turned abruptly, her face pink but growing redder.

"Was that a human ritual of some sort?" Ulquiorra asked, clearly confused but face still expressionless.

"N-No!" she waved her hands in front of her, "I-I was just…" she mumbled, not wanting to say she was dancing. Would he think her crazy? An embarrassed smile played on her lips.

"No? Then what was that?" he asked, taking a step away from the door and towards her, the door closing behind him slowly. She watched the light disappear before responding, taking a moment to calm herself.

"I was dancing," she admitted, fidgeting with her hands, "It's something we do when we listen to music." It was odd explaining this, and she wondered if he'd understand.

"Dance? I know the meaning of the word, but I've never seen it done this way," he pointed out, leaning against the wall directly beside her, hands in his pockets. His proximity, as always, made her feel nervous.

"W-Well, I don't have any music, so I'm just going along to what's in my head," she explained, her cheeks flushing pink again.

"Music?" he asked aloud, but the word seemed more of an inquisition to himself. Did he know what music was?

"Have you ever heard music before?" she asked cautiously, afraid to offend him. Though she felt she knew him in a way, but definitely knew better than to make him angry with her.

"Of course," he eyed her, "but not the same kind you've heard, I assume. I've only heard what Lord Aizen has played, which seems to be a variation of instruments…" His eyelids drooped and he peered up at the ceiling, remembering the melody.

Orihime giggled, "You're humming," she informed him, her head tilting as she tried to figure out what song it was.

Ulquiorra raised a brow, "Humming? Was I?"

"Yes," she nodded. Words seemed to escape her. Ulquiorra, someone everyone in her group was afraid of, someone with immense power and cruelty, was humming a symphony. Her smile grew.

"Have you decided to attempt to escape yet?" his eyes rolled to her, watching her expression fall slightly as he spoke.

"No, I told you already. I have no intention of breaking my promise. I am here until I am told otherwise," she reminded him, knowing he was trying to strike a nerve. She refused to endanger her friends.

"Is this about the heart again?" he asked, the piercing gaze of his emerald eyes examining the area where her heart should be.

"Of course. I always follow my heart," she met his rising gaze with steadiness, not wavering in her words. She meant what she said, there was no turning back now.

"Heart. What foolishness. What is a heart? I see everything, nothing exists that I cannot see. Tell me, human," he said, casually pointing at her chest, "is it here? Is it real? Or is it an illusion you create? If I tore a hole in your chest, would I find it there? If I split open your skull, would it be there?" He finished speaking with his hand pointing to her head, before dropping his hands all together. As always, he watched her face, observing her expression, trying to understand her emotions and reactions.

What was it about humans that intrigued him? He couldn't tell. He wasn't used to this much emotion, especially since those around him were usually just one set mood, a feeling or metaphor, not this variation that humans seemed to possess. Ulquiorra knew he had been human once too, but he didn't pay much regard to that. He wasn't human or hollow anymore, he was something different altogether. He was strong, and he knew who he was now. He was nothingness. That was all that mattered to him at this point. Orihime took a deep breath before meeting his eyes, this time her gaze was not as strong. The espada stood up straight, paying more attention now as she raised her hand to his chest.

"This is where decisions are made," she told him, her palm against where his heart should be - where his hollow hole was, "This is where we choose who and what matters to us, who we cherish most of all. This…" she emphasized, "is where we choose who is more important to us than even ourselves."

The Arrancar's eyes widened, shock clear in his expression. He took a step away from her, trying hard to relax his expression before turning quickly towards the door. Before opening it, he spoke over his shoulder in his usual apathetic way, "A heart like that would be useless to someone like me."

Before he left through the doorway, he caught a glimpse of her confused, fallen expression. Orihime held her hands clasped over her heart tightly, her shoulders clenched. What was  _that_? She thought. Her heart was racing. She had felt something…something odd, when she had touched him. Their gaze had met and her heart had instantly started beating rapidly. What was  _that!?_ She repeated, afraid of her own actions. What had possessed her to be so bold? She was relieved that he hadn't gotten angry with her, but his reaction confused her heart. Why did he turn away so quickly? If he were human, she'd have said he was flustered, but he wasn't human. He was different from her. So what was that?

" _What was that…_ " she kept repeating to herself, as she lay down, her arms crossed over her eyes.


	3. Capítulo III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So far, it's been inner thoughts to show what's happening to their feelings, after this there will be a time jump forward. Sorry that I'm skipping some things, but I figure most of you have seen the anime or read the manga, so you know what has happened between them.

Moving around in her new 'Las Noches uniform' made her feel a bit odd. Was she even suited to dress like this? It wasn't like she was really one of  _them_. Besides, it felt like she was only given these clothes because her friends came. Did they want her to fight them? She couldn't gauge Aizen's goals at all. All she knew was that her friends were out there, fighting for her, and she couldn't do anything but sit and wait. Oh, how she wanted to leave her prison...

It didn't help at all that the one thing that kept coming to her mind was the day before, the split second moment she had shared with the apathetic espada. She turned it over and over in her head, trying to make sense of it. Was she imagining things? Her heart skipped a beat whenever she felt someone pass her door outside, hoping it would be Ulquiorra. Would he visit her today? She hoped he would, she hoped he wasn't fighting anyone out there. Especially Ichigo… No, Ichigo would be alright. He's strong and confident. She had faith in him, and in all the others.

She could feel Chad was fighting a hard battle, as his presence began to weaken. Heart pounding, eyes wide with shock, Chad's dissipating spiritual pressure made her drop to her knees. " _Chad…"_ she whispered. No, they were all here for  _her_. They all came here to save her, and she couldn't bear to lose any of them. She'd already felt Rukia go, and her heart couldn't bear this anymore. Shaking her head, she stood, leveling herself. She would not lose confidence in them. There was no way they would die here; their willpower would never allow it. "Don't die," she said aloud, in a quiet prayer to herself and her friends.

The door behind her opened, and she didn't have to turn around to know it was the fourth espada. Chin turning over her shoulder, she glanced at him before looking back up at the only window to the outside she had.

"Two of your friends are dead," he stated, coldly and simply. He didn't dare to come near her, unknowingly afraid of her touch. He leaned beside the door as it closed, waiting for her response.

"No." she said it like a statement. There was nothing else she could say, there was absolutely no way she'd accept them being dead. They weren't, she knew it in her heart. There was no way.

"They are," he insisted, his voice leveled but eyes narrowing at her a bit. How could she deny this? Did she think he was lying? Was she deluding herself or was she simply fooling around? As always, he found the girl was growing more and more interesting, if not peculiar.

"They are not," she turned to look at him now, eyes serious as they bore into his emotionless gaze, "They will not die."

"How can you know this for certain? I have told you that they are dead, so they are. All of your friends will drop, one by one," he told her, his hands in his pockets. It was obvious that he was trying to get a rise out of her, but her sharp stare didn't waver. He had to struggle to hide his shock. What was she doing?

Orihime's strong resolve began to twist into anger. How dare he speak of them as if they were play things? She took a step forward quickly, her hand rising and slapping his cheek with a loud smacking sound. Her heart was pounding, and she was very clearly out of breath, but the espada just watched her, seemingly completely unfazed by her sudden assault. He was surprised, but he knew better than to show it. The last thing he had expected from her was a physical attack. Did she have no common sense? Did she not fear him at all? After a few moments of silence, she took a step back, not wanting to be close to him.

"I know my friends, and they are strong. They will not die here. I trust in them. I may be here, but my heart is with them now," she clenched her hand into a fist as it lay by her side. No, she wouldn't accept this. Nothing he could say would change that fact. Nothing.

"Are all humans this insistent on what is not real?" he asked, his eyes scrutinizing her very existence. He didn't understand her at all, and nothing he did got the right reaction out of her. She was unexpected, and wasn't anything like the other humans he had dealt with thus far. Was she actually human?

Orihime didn't have anything to say at this point. She may have been growing to like the strange espada, but her stance would not be swayed. Deep inside, she felt like crying, like screaming out in a desperate plea for someone to come and free her from this constant back and forth of worry and hope. But she kept burying that, telling herself that she should be happy and patient. If her friends could rescue Rukia, against all odds, then they would be able to rescue her as well.

"Don't underestimate them," she told him simply, her voice in no way implying it as a threat, but more of a warning. With that, she turned her back, pressing her hand against the wall as she focused on the different spiritual pressures of her friends.  _Keep fighting everyone…_

Ulquiorra stood up straight, thinking a moment before taking a few steps forward. He went to reach for her, not fully aware of what he was doing. Just as his fingers began to reach her, he gasped, pulling back. Taking a big step backwards, he opened the door behind him. This girl was dangerous, in ways he did not yet understand.  _What is she_? He thought, as he took a final step out of the room, the door shutting before him. Letting out a breath, he turned down the hall, the girl's sharp gaze never leaving his mind.


	4. Capítulo IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not yet read the character chapter for Ulquiorra that Tite Kubo (Bleach author) published, please do so now, as it will help you understand some of this: https://www.deviantart.com/ebony-of-the-moon/gallery/30633280/unmasked-english

Ulquiorra was badly hurt, though he hated admitting it. At this point, even though his limbs would grow back, he was still pretty much dead. The reaper had destroyed several internal organs, things that the espada could not regenerate. He looked to the girl, the woman who'd been on his mind for longer than any other soul he'd come across. He'd never get an answer, never solve her mystery. The realization came over him that he would never be able to find out what it was about her that intrigued him so. Letting out a breath, his eyes met the soul reaper's, his gaze unwavering as he prepared to answer the question he'd been asked.

"If you insist," he looked at the strange man before him, who'd only just moments ago been fully hollowfied and, he thought, insanely powerful. Ulquiorra prepared his attack, but in seconds he was stopped. What had stopped him? The answer didn't surprise him so much as it disappointed him. His legs had begun to fade, signaling that death was on its way and not sparing him any time. The green eyes, those which he'd acquired after becoming an espada, looked from face to face before landing on the one who meant the most.

"Are you afraid?" He asked, his voice fading as his strength also deteriorated. He held out his hand to her, his eyes sad, maybe even lonely, as he realized that what they had between them was what he'd been intrigued about all along. Between them…was a heart.

"No," Orihime whispered back, reaching for him. Ulquiorra's chest was now fading, and it was spreading fast. Her heart was in a panic, thrashing in her chest like a wild animal in a cage. Her hand shook as she held it out to him. No, she didn't want him to die. He couldn't, not now. He may have kidnapped her, and hurt her friends, but she could see something in him… a change that was coming. His eyes had an expression, emotion, something they'd never held before. "He can't die!"She internally screamed, "What should I do!"

Quickly, almost like a reflex, she reached for her hairpins, throwing them out whilst yelling "Sōten Kisshun! I reject!" The healing field encircled the Arrancar, the gold glow already stopping the deterioration and beginning to turn back time.

"O-Orihime?," Ichigo, standing beside her, gasped, his eyes widening as he saw the events unfold. He didn't mind that she was saving him, but her sad expression made him question her reasoning. However, he was too oblivious to really know what was happening. He wouldn't stop her, but he was worried about her safety.

The girl didn't utter a sound, instead stepping forward to close the distance between her and a shocked Ulquiorra. Raising her hands, she concentrated on using her power to heal him, trying to keep her mind clear as she focused.

"Why are you saving him?" Uryu's voice came from behind her, and she could tell it was something Ichigo wanted to know as well, by the fact that he didn't say a word.

"Because… He's shown me…kindness," she didn't know if the word suited him well, but it was the best she could do at explaining in a moment's notice, "And I don't want anyone else to die here…" At her words, Ichigo nodded, understanding.

"Human…" Ulquiorra's eyes hadn't left her since he was in his final thoughts. She was…saving him? It was an odd turn of events. She may not have feared him, but surely she did not feel anything for him, especially not compassion? His confusion was obvious in his eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything else. Her face was incredibly close to his, the field of her power the only thing separating them.

At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to grab her and run away. He didn't know where they'd go, or what they'd do, but he didn't want to be here anymore. He didn't want to fight this battle, a battle that wasn't really his to fight to begin with. Sure, he started the fight, but it was all for Aizen. The powerful Lord Aizen, the person who made him who he was in that moment, but also a man he could never be completely trust… But no, this girl was different. She was human but her power and uniqueness struck Ulquiorra in ways he didn't yet understand. He wanted to have a lifetime to study her, to understand her and how she worked. What was she, really? Was she really just a human?

Orihime's eyes watered a bit as she grew frustrated with how long the healing was taking. She'd waited too long, but she knew if she'd healed him sooner he would have fought Ichigo again, and she couldn't risk that either. Still, the process was growing to be incredibly sluggish. Only his chest had healed so far, his espada number about halfway visible. It reminded her too much of when she'd healed Ichigo from Ulquiorra's blow. She turned her head over her shoulder to look at her two friends, her eyes focused, strong, but extremely tired.

"Promise me you won't fight him once I'm done," she watched Uryu and Ichigo, waiting for an answer. She'd ask the same of Ulquiorra in a moment, but she had a feeling she almost didn't need to ask. It was like she could feel his unspoken agreement just by being near him.

"What if he tries to hurt you?" Ichigo asked, stepping closer to Orihime.

"He won't. He had me in captivity for a long time and never hurt me," she informed him, "I'll be okay. He won't hurt you either," she peeked at Ulquiorra, trying to make sure she wasn't dishing out lies. The espada gave a slow, solitary nod before looking down at his reappearing body, his clothes joining his skin as his wings had already disappeared. He was in no place to fight anyone. The process of her power returning him to normal would take time, since his internal organs needed to be repaired as well. Her power astounded him, and he wanted nothing more than to know how she'd acquired it, his need for knowing things ever present in his mind.

"Orihime… Do you know what you're doing?" Uryu asked, his eyes full of concern while Ichigo's were full of understanding.

"Yes." The girl was not going to give up on this, no matter what they said. She would heal her captor, and then she'd go heal the others. She trained to help everyone so as to not be a bother, and that was precisely what she planned to do.

"Okay. Then, I'll leave this to you," Ichigo stated, his tone serious and cautious, "But don't die. Call my name if anything happens," his eyes rose to meet Ulquiorra's, "I'll feel your spiritual pressure if you try anything. If you hurt her, I will kill you."

Ichigo and a confused/bewildered Uryu leaned back on their heels, forward, and jumped up into the sky, aiming for the hole Ulquiorra had made between Hueco Mundo and Las Noches.

Orihime was now alone with him, but her heart was much calmer now that she knew he was safe. It comforted her to know that her friends would be nearby should she need them. Ulquiorra watched as her eyes stayed focus on the healing field between them, her hands steady and strong as they poured her energy into it. How could she do something like this for someone like him? He was a smart hollow, but he was cold and emotionless. All he had ever felt had happened in these last few minutes between them. He wanted to reach out for her, but he fought that urge, reminding himself that he was never to feel something for a human.

"Human, why are you doing this?" He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, watching her fixated gaze. He wanted the truth this time, not whatever she'd told the others. A certain gut-feeling told him that what she'd said to the them was a lie in some way, because her fingers wavered slightly when she'd replied. He wanted an honest answer.

Orihime's face did not move, her eyes never moving away from his now-forming torso.

"I'm only repaying you what I owe," my life, she thought the last two words, but she knew it wasn't the right time to say it. Yes, he hadn't come to save her from the two crazy Arrancar girls, that was Grimmjow, but even so, she knew he was thinking about her. Hopefully it was about as much a she'd been thinking about him.

He couldn't resist the urge anymore, and as he moved he wondered if this was something humans ever felt, he had no words for it. Reaching his hand forward, he created a small hole in her field, something he'd never seen before – judging by her face, neither had she – and touched the tips of his fingers to her cheek. He quickly pulled away, not wanting to give her a reason to refuse to heal him. His fingertips tingled.

  1. _What is she? Is she really human?_




	5. Capítulo V

"This is taking too long…" Orihime said worriedly, breaking from her frozen state of shock, her cheek still tingling cold where his hand had been.

 

Ulquiorra could feel himself getting stronger, his regenerative properties were speeding up the healing process of his arms and legs, but that couldn't aid the rebuilding of his lost organs. He looked at her, his eyes tired, but his body awake and busy.

 

"Woman…" he spoke, his hand rising to press gently against the field she'd put up, "Your friend destroyed integral parts of my body… It will take time for your power to heal that." His voice was his usual apathetic tone, his face expressionless, but his eyes betrayed him. They conveyed his confusion, and his thankfulness. He was dead. If it weren't for her, he would be ashes in the wind. What was he supposed to do in this situation? No one had ever saved him like this before; when Aizen had saved him it had been for his own greedy desires. Here, there was no ulterior motive. He couldn't figure out a way that this would benefit her. The explanation he'd been given didn't make sense. She didn't owe him anything; all he'd done so far is tried to hurt her. He just couldn't figure her out.

 

Orihime met his eyes, her gaze a bit stronger now at the realization that her friends were really all okay. "Why did you reach out for me?" her voice wavered as she voiced the question that lingered in her heart. In that split moment, when he'd begun to fade, her heart had started to scream. It was as if she was watching someone she loved die all over again, she couldn't bare it. Her hands shook for a second as she remembered it. Blinking, her imperial topaz eyes met his green peridot, her question hanging heavily between them.

 

He turned his face away, his eyes looking out at the darkness of Las Noches, the never ending desert sand and night sky seemingly melting together. What could he tell her? He didn't know why. He didn't understand it. But he didn't wish to lie to her, that didn't feel right to him, which was also a new feeling. He glanced back at her without moving his face; this sideways look was becoming a signature look to her. She waited patiently, hoping he wasn't upset with her for asking so abruptly. The espada swallowed before parting his lips.

 

"I don't know," he replied swiftly, his eyes scrutinizing her face, "I don't understand what this is."

 

He didn't lie, but he also didn't tell her everything. He knew what this was, knew very well what it symbolized and what it would mean for him. If Lord Aizen finds me, I'm dead, Ulquiorra realized, thinking to himself that Aizen would win this battle and that would mean the end of him...and the girl. The sudden thought shocked him, turning back to face her with wide eyes before his eyes began to narrow. No one will hurt her, I won't let them, he heard himself thinking this in his mind and almost felt like it was someone else's thought, not his own. Why her? Why him? None of it made sense, and his scientific way of processing just couldn't comprehend the logic of this. How could they create such a 'heart'? Something between them, something so...tangible, and yet so foreign to him. It was a concept he was struggling to grasp as he began to re-form his entire abdomen, his hips beginning to come back now as a final touch.

 

Orihime had been watching him, his answer not surprising her at all. There was something strange happening though; she couldn't really tell what it was. Her mind lingered on whether her friends would be okay, her body sensing that her friends were still fighting. Now that she was safe, she wondered if the espada would really let her go to save them. All she wanted was to heal them. It was all that mattered, no one could die today. No one she could save. Death was tiring and the thought of it was something her heart couldn't bear. Arrancar, human, or reaper, it didn't matter. The only person here who really deserved this was Aizen himself. At least, that was her opinion. She had a feeling the others wouldn't agree with that thought, though. Noticing that her powers were working much faster now that his abdomen was done healing, she looked up at him, smiling cheerfully at her handiwork. His expression surprised her and she almost wanted to take a step back. His eyes bore into hers with an intensity she wasn't accustomed to. Why was he looking at her so curiously? Was she acting odd again?

 

"W-What?" she asked tentatively, fighting not to avert her gaze, she felt oddly embarrassed, "What is it? Did I do something weird?"

 

He blinked, "Why are you asking me this?"

 

"You're looking at me strangely," she pointed out, realizing that he had no idea. She laughed softly. He was changing, she was right, but he wasn't noticing it himself. It was like watching a child.

 

"Am I?" his voice faded as he tilted his head back, looking up at the sky as her gold field blinked and disappeared. He was fully healed.

 

"You were," she informed him, taking a small step back as her hair clips came to her hair, "It seemed like you wanted to say something." The Arrancar raised a brow at her, watching her steadily.

 

"Why have you taken a step back? Are you afraid of me now?" he asked, slowly taking a step forward. Surely she wasn't afraid of him now? It would make sense, but he'd come to learn that she wasn't the kind of girl who made sense in that way. There was no way she'd suddenly decided to be normal. Or maybe...was she lying all along? His internal thoughts went in circles as the silence between them grew.

 

Orihime inhaled deeply, letting out the breath before biting her lip.

 

"I just thought...you'd want your personal space!" she laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head as she gave him a weak smile. She wasn't afraid; she just didn't know how to act now. They weren't captor and prisoner anymore, they really weren't anything. What was she supposed to say or do now? What were they? She hoped they could be friends, that he wouldn't go back on his silent promise and hurt her friends… Could she trust him?

 

"Personal...space…" he repeated, his voice quiet as he took another step forward, the girl froze in her spot, her eyes going up to meet his as he kept taking small steps closer to her, "I don't believe that has been an issue before." He recalled when she had slapped him, how she'd been inches away from him. Personal space hadn't seemed to be the problem then, so why now?

 

"Ah! Y-You're right…" she said, dropping her gaze as he was now centimeters away from her. What was he doing? He was making her nervous. The same question repeated in her mind, and she accidentally spoke aloud, "Can I trust you?" Her voice was a whisper, muffled by his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder, arms wrapping around her.

 

The embrace was awkward at first, and the Arrancar immediately regretted it. He didn't know why, but he wanted so badly to just hold her. It was an odd impulse, another new sensation he wasn't used to. Was he doing it right? He didn't understand humans, and he didn't really care to either, but he also didn't want to make the girl hate him by overstepping himself. Right as he went to pull away, to say some monotone excuse, the girl's arms rose and wrapped around him in return. Warmth radiated from her and through him, warmth he'd never known. He'd been around fire and sunlight, but had never felt warmth like this in his hollow life.

 

"Yes," he told her, knowing it was the truth. He wouldn't lie to her. He may not be able to be good, but he knew, at the very least, that he would never lie. A small noise escaped between them, and suddenly he could feel wetness on his chest. His hands on her back sensed her shaking slightly and he realized what was happening. Instantly, he pulled away, afraid he'd hurt her and just gone back on his word in the same moment he'd spoken it, but to his surprise, the girl was smiling. She laughed, a wide grin spreading across her lips. She took a step forward; closing the space he'd opened between them, and fell into his arms, burying her face in his chest as she cried. The sudden jolt made him have to take a small step back, his arms catching and steadying her. With one hand, he patted her back, letting her stay there until she wanted to leave.

 

She cried and cried, the tears exploding from her. She'd held this in for so long, and for some reason...she didn't feel like she had to bury it anymore. So much had happened in so little time, and her heart was making so little sense to her. What did she want? What could she do? All she knew was that people were getting hurt and it was all because of her, her and Ulquiorra, and she'd saved him. Did she do the right thing? She felt odd thinking this while she was also using him to cry on, but the thought made her realize that she'd done the right thing. She was glad she hadn't let him die, but she was so confused and lost. What would she do from here? What would his next move be? She didn't know what would happen, but she fought to try and quiet her tears, trying so hard to calm herself so she could return to her friends soon...

 

Ulquiorra was patient, not complaining or moving her to the side. His mind was quiet, except for the constant thought of worry.

 

_What will we do? What are we? What is this?_

_What is this heart?_


	6. Capítulo VI: El Corazón

Orihime had been silent for a while now; her tears had stopped rolling down her face and off her chin. Brown eyes red and burning, she rubbed them in an attempt to wipe away any leftover tears, her forehead still leaning against his chest. The moment was awkward to her, and she felt like she was being a burden on him, and a heavy one at that. Propping herself up with her arms, she made a tiny space between them, that way she could tilt her head up and look at him.

Ulquiorra's mind had been quiet for the first time since he knew not when. Typically, his mind would have been racing, his eyes trying to see all,  _be_  all, but this time…his mind was resolute. All the Espada's mind could see was the dark sky, the never-ending sea of sand, and the moon that never seemed to change phases. It was odd to him how this was his first memory, this never-changing environment; all he could do then was  _see_  it. It felt like it had been ages ago…but he could still remember it clearly. He'd felt absolutely nothing then. And that was a sort of empty sadness that had given him no purpose, no meaning.

Now, the Arrancar could feel all of it, the breeze blowing sand around in swirls, the cold of the still and silent forever-night air, it was all things he'd grown used to now. He'd never given mind to the importance of these things, nothing like that mattered to someone like him. He lived to gain knowledge, and to serve the man who'd helped him transform… But now, he sensed more. He sensed the warmth of her hands against his chest, the moisture of her breath, the smoothness of her fingers curling, her arms putting pressure on him slightly as she looked into his emerald eyes, and most of all, the odd sensation he had near his hollow hole as he watched her face analyze him with a few dry tear streaks marked down her pale cheeks.

Did it hurt him? Was it making him uncomfortable? Was it 'awkward', as the humans would say? No. none of those seemed right. He didn't have a heart, so there was nothing she could be warming, but he was definitely  _feeling_  something. Something new. Something strange... He furrowed his eyebrows, his hollow mask making a little wrinkle between them. He'd never come across something he didn't know, that he didn't understand. This was…new. He wasn't sure if he liked not knowing. The girl's eyes followed his, and he felt a weird sudden awareness… It was like being at the mercy of an enemy's blade, which he presumed to call weakness, feeling he couldn't find a better word to suit it. Was she his weakness now?

Orihime didn't like the silence growing between them, but she didn't know what to say, or where to start. His eyebrows moved in a questioning form, as if he was in deep thought. Suddenly, she realized he was probably thinking the same thing as her. What would they do? She couldn't bring herself to a suitable answer. Her heart was racing, and she wondered if he could hear it. Heat radiated to her cheeks, and she broke their eye contact, glancing away and trying to cover them with her hands. Ulquiorra instantly grabbed her hands, turning her chin back to him as she let out a small gasp, his eyes were wide and studious. Her cheeks were pink with blood beneath them, an action he'd seen the human body do before in certain instances.

"Are you embarrassed?" he said, his tone questioning in his normal way as the Espada buried his  _need_  to know. But why? Why did it matter now? He had never before cared about what some human would think of him. What was this now?

Orihime looked up at him, her wrists clasped in one of his hands as his fingers were still clutching her chin. She could feel the warmth in her cheeks increasing when he spoke and she immediately wanted to look away; however, she forced herself to keep their eyes locked.

"N-No. I'm not embarrassed! I'm just…shy," she blurted, blinking after she said it. Why did she say that? She wasn't…that shy. Was she? Internally shaking her head at herself, she sighed. "I'm not embarrassed, really… I was just…thinking," she smiled, trying to ease the intensity of his gaze.

"Thinking about what?" he let go of her wrists, and she automatically leaned them on his chest again. His tone was still the same, as if none of the abnormalities in her tone affected him; he was still himself, no matter what she was trying to change. Ulquiorra Schiffer, Cuarta Espada, Nihilism. Even a girl with this power, could not change that. It comforted him to know he was still who he'd always been, even if deep down he knew he wasn't going to stay that way for much longer… What sort of power could a human have over a being such as him?

"Do… Do Arrancars have super-hearing?" she asked suddenly, the blush had lightened a bit, but now it deepened once again. What if he said yes? Oh, what if this whole time he's been able to hear it… She remembered back to her cell, when this had happened before. What if he knew all along? The thought of him knowing when she was nervous, when she was shy or embarrassed, at all times…her fingers curled up on his chest, her eyes trying to blink away her slight worry.

Ulquiorra didn't realize why she was asking; in fact, it was odd to him that she'd inquire about his abilities. Did she feel threatened? Was that what the pink in her cheeks meant? Was she finally afraid? There was so much he didn't understand about this girl, so much he thought he knew about humans that didn't apply here. The infinite amount of questions she sparked in him was almost infuriating, but her very presence was so calming that he didn't feel the absolute need to press her for answers. It was a mass of contradictions that he was fighting to understand.

"We have heightened senses from you humans…our senses are also a bit higher than that of a soul reaper," he informed her, studying her face for a reaction. The girl's brown eyes widened a bit, and then sunk, looking away from him again. He didn't know why, but her refusal to meet his eyes bothered him. "Did my response displease you?" his voice was steady and inquiring, but he expected the answer to be yes. His very existence should displease her, and if it did...he wouldn't be surprised.

Orihime turned her head slowly back to him, her expression shocked. She shook her head fiercely, finally meeting his eyes. His expression startled her, the sadness in his eyes deeper than it usually was. There was always a hint of emptiness in his gaze, a trace amount of a sadness that couldn't be put into words. She couldn't explain it. Even so, his tone hadn't changed, his expression and body language all the same, but his eyes had such a deep, pained sadness in them. It touched her heart, and made her almost want to cry again.  _Maybe they'd always been that way,_  she thought,  _and I just hadn't noticed before?_

"No! Of course not, I was just…worried," she laughed nervously, her palms pressing gently on his chest as she spoke, as if to soothe him – it was working, Ulquiorra's thoughts once again quieted, "C-Can you hear my heartbeat?" She tried to say the question calmly, but instead her voice still shook.

"You are…a strange human," he told her, detecting the rises and falls of her voice to be something unusual. Was she nervous? The idea of his presence making her nervous actually gave him a sense of satisfaction… Was he feeling superior to her? Empowered? This situation didn't feel like it did with the soul reaper, it didn't seem like a rivalry. He felt…equal with the woman, which seemed quite ridiculous in its own right, at least to someone like him. He let out a breath, her touch calming his quarrel of thoughts, an uncanny ability she seemed to possess.

"Her question caught him off guard, as he had indeed been listening to her heart rate, trying to gauge when she told the truth versus when she lied. For a human, he realized, this may be seen as invasive. It seemed humans were very intent on privacy and secrets, but Ulquiorra did not know how to 'respect' such things. Normally, he could care less if he'd offended someone as minuscule as a human, but the woman before him was more than just human in his eyes. Still, he struggled with a way to explain this to himself.

"Yes, human, I can. Is this of interest to you?" he brushed it off, feeling like he'd done something 'embarrassing', but not fully aware of what was happening. Human customs were odd indeed…

Biting her lip, Orihime's hands shook a bit, her heart pounding faster against her will. So, he knew… He knew he made her nervous, he'd known this whole time. Why did she care? He only made her nervous because he was powerful and had hurt Ichigo before…right? Her feelings were mixed on her opinion of him. He made her nervous in a way most powerful enemies did, but he also...he also gave her butterflies. They flitted in her stomach and up to her lungs and throat, making her voice shaky and her laugh hesitant.

It was an impact he had on her, his very presence making her feel something…like she was powerful, safe… Safe? That didn't seem right, it didn't seem like that should be what he made her feel… But it was. She felt like she should be a ashamed, and maybe a normal human girl would have been, but Orihime couldn't bring herself to hate the Espada whose sad, sad eyes bore down into her own. The thought brought a small smile to her face, as she secretly hoped that maybe one day she could teach him what a heart meant. Her hand rose slowly, her fingertips grazing the skin of his cheek before pressing softly on his cheekbone. With a gentleness that came naturally to her, she pressed her palm to his cheek, her other hand still pressed to his chest where his number strong4/strong was neatly tattooed.  _This man…has started to change me, too..._

The look on the woman's face as she pressed her warm, delicate hand to his face made him speechless. It was the most serene expression he'd ever seen on anyone's facial features. Her touch was so alarmingly different that he almost wanted to take a step away. Almost. But he couldn't, he felt like he was captured in a spell, unable to move. He couldn't even twitch, his eyes were wide, his mouth open in a startled intake of breath. Head tilted down, looking into her deep, brown eyes, he closed his lips, relaxing his eyes as he took in her very existence. He leaned into her, his eyes slowly closing as he took in her scent. In that moment, he realized something he'd been foolishly denying to himself this entire time

 _I'm tied to her_ …

"U-Ulqui-" Orihime exclaimed suddenly, her voice high pitched as they suddenly started falling towards the ground. His eyes snapped open as he felt the sand beneath them, his arms wrapped around her safely. The focus on her scent and serenity had made him want to drown in her, but he didn't want to confess that this was why they had collapsed. His hand had ended up entwined in strands of her hair, and his gaze was fixed upward at the stars in innocence. Orihime blinked, lifting her head from his chest slowly, then giggling softly.  _What just happened?_


	7. Capítulo VII

 

They had stayed like that for a while, she didn't question him, and she knew he wasn't ready to recognize what was happening to him. But now, Orihime's mind flicked to the health of her friends, as she felt new battles beginning between those who had just arrived and the inhabitants of Hueco Mundo. She stood up abruptly, nearly falling over as she did, and steadied herself as the espada stood in a flash to catch her before she flew forward. Her ankle had caught on the fabric of her skirt and she had almost face-planted into the sand. Heart racing, Orihime giggled nervously as he held her arm. She stopped laughing the second she noticed how he was looking at her. His eyes were wide with shock, and they weren't on her, they were on his hand wrapped around her bicep. He looked….jolted. To her eyes, Ulquiorra looked like he'd just been told the earth did not revolve around the sun.. Putting her hand on his own, she peered up at him, willing him to look at her.

 

His expression immediately returned to normal at her touch, his back straightening as he removed his hands and put them in his pockets. The Arrancar had felt time stop for a moment as the idea of the girl being hurt froze his mind, his world. It had caused him to react without thinking, and by the time he'd realized it, he'd already saved her from an innocent fall. He knew that if it had been any other person, even another espada, he would have simply watched and then turned away, uncaring as was his true nature. So why? Why did he have the impulse to save this…girl? This human? He did it instinctively, his body moving for him before his mind could catch up. It was an intense feeling and he took a breath to mentally steady himself. What was happening to him?

 

The girl watched his face closely, wondering if he was really okay. It seemed like his world has just been flipped upside down, at least that was the vibe she was getting from him. Orihime placed her hand gently on his upper arm, smiling up at him as he quickly moved his eyes down and to the side, glancing at her blankly. She widened her smile, giggling before meeting his eyes in earnest. She tilted her head, wondering if he planned to stand here and do nothing until the battles were over. Desperately, she hoped otherwise. Would he stop her if she left to go help them? Or, even worse, would she find herself unable to leave his side? She questioned her heart over and over again.

 

If he didn't want to join in the battle, she'd be doomed to try and find her way around this place by herself, something she was not very confident about. Not only that, but what guarantee did she have that he would let her go? Though, in reality…she worried that he wouldn't do anything at all. That he'd let her go, not caring about what would happen to her. Chastising herself, Orihime was realizing that she was planning everything with him included, never considering that he may just leave all together. Her brown eyes were filled with worry, what if in the end she was the one who couldn't leave? She peered up into his eyes questioningly.

 

"Ulquiorra…" she paused, thinking of how to word it properly, "What is it…that you want to do now?" Her question made him look at her directly, his hand coming out of his pocket and leaning on the hilt of his sword, a natural pose for the cuarta espada.

 

He thought over her question thoroughly. What did he want to do? The answers were many and varied. But he wondered what she wanted to hear him say. Did she want him to claim he'd just join her like an obedient follower? Or did she want him to opt out, and leave her to her own devices? Did she want to be rid of him, or was she trying to just get an honest answer? He couldn't read her very well, and this frustrated him immensely. In any other case, he would have had no hesitation, answering instantly, as was his instinct. Why was it so different with this girl? He questioned everything with her, and he felt it was driving him mad. He didn't let it show, instead taking another breath before /"I must confront Lord Aizen…" he said what he'd been thinking for the past while. He'd admitted to himself already that this girl was someone he was somehow tied to now, and the only way he could ensure her survival was confronting Aizen himself.

 

"What do you want to do, woman?" He arched his brow, looking at her with questions all over his face.

 

"She hesitated, "I want to….I want to go help everyone. I want to heal those I can. So….will you go with me?" She asked this last part in a quiet voice, so quiet that she was afraid he hadn't heard her.

 

"Are you asking me to be your escort or are you asking for my company?" the Espada inquired, curious as to her true intentions. Was he a toy for her to use, like Aizen had used him, or was he to be her protector, her companion? He didn't know anymore. Nothing made sense and he was nearing his wits end.

 

"Hmmmm…." She thought aloud, wondering which it truly was, she shrugged, "Both!" She giggled softly.

 

The Arrancar eyed her for a moment before looking away. Both? If he was her escort, that meant she wanted his protection, which satisfied him in some odd way, but at the same time, if she also wanted his companionship, didn't that mean that she supposedly 'enjoyed' his presence? Ulquiorra had to fight hard not to assume when it came to the human woman, as she tended to go against what he'd learned of human customs. At the very least, she seemed far more honest than those he'd encountered, but he wondered if that was just a facade. Ulquiorra constantly questioned whether he could trust her, but also knew that even if she betrayed him, she'd never be able to stand up against him. He thought that would quiet his mental fury of questions, but it only made them grow. What was this? What was she? What was he becoming? He didn't know if he wanted to understand anymore. Ulquiorra turned his face back to hers, eyes whipping to meet hers, which eagerly awaited his response. He gave one short, curt, expressionless nod.

 

"Alright. I will go with you, woman, but only because Aizen will surely be wherever you end up," he pointed out, making it clear that it was not because he didn't want to be separated from her. He was merely using her, he told himself.

 

Orihime smiled again, nodding at his comment, "Okay! Let's go!"

 

The girl started heading off in a direction completely opposite of where they needed to go. The Arrancar sighed, placing his arm around her waist and holding on tight as he prepared to jump up and through the same hole Ichigo and his quincy friend had gone through some long moments before. How long ago was it, really? His fight with the soul reaper felt like years ago, not just mere hours. It was strange how time passed when he was with the human girl. The same thing had always happened when he'd gone to visit her in the cell she'd been given. He wondered why that was…

 

They plunged through and back into Las Noches with ease, but Orihime was still unaccustomed to this method of travel. It was fast and convenient, she knew, but it still shocked her sometimes how fast they actually went. Ulquiorra had set her down beside him, letting her go the instant they stopped and she was steady. She looked at him, trying to read his emotionless expression. His eyes seemed full of questions, more so than the way they were when she'd first met him, and she couldn't help but wonder if that was because of her. Had he noticed the change, too?

 

Turning back to the field of light before them and the yellow sand beneath her, she was reminded a bit of Japan. The nostalgia and homesickness that hit her was very unwelcome, and she quickly closed her eyes and focused on locating her friends, knowing the faster she found them the faster they'd be able to head home, safe. Rukia's spiritual pressure was nearby, so Orihime decided to head in that direction, Ulquiorra following suit beside her with his pace always a step behind hers.

 

The espada didn't know what to do. He felt a bit out of place in his previous home now. The comrades he'd had in this place would most likely challenge him to a fight now if they caught him with a human. It was an odd sensation, the feeling of being vulnerable. He had to say; he really, really didn't like it. If he'd been right before, and this woman was becoming his weakness, what would he do? What could he do? He was running out of ways to explain this odd new link to himself, and he didn't know what else to do or say to fix it. Was he stuck this way now? Was there no going back from this…this "heart" between them? He was burning with things he wanted answered, and the unbearable urge to break something.

 

The spiritual pressure she'd sensed before had definitely been Rukia's, but now she sensed two others, and they were all growing stronger. Were they getting closer? Were her friends gaining more power? She couldn't tell very well, but she hoped they were nearing the location. Every once in a while she would steal a quick glance at the espada to make sure he was still on board with going with her. She worried about what he'd do when they reached them. Would he stay on her side? Orihime trusted him, but she knew that she could be naïve at times. Still, she held on hope. The espada had shown no signs of wanting to hurt her, and she embraced that fact and smiled.

 

Ulquiorra's mind was swirling. His eyes were narrowed towards the horizon as they walked, his thoughts a constant stream of questions and theories. He needed to know what she was to him, what he was…feeling. It wasn't normal. Not for him. He'd never had emotions, or well, at least, not since he'd died as a human, which he couldn't even remember so that didn't matter to him. He pondered all the different possibilities that this could maybe just be a sort of trick or 'spell' on her part, but he knew that was silly and waved those thoughts away. He clenched his jaw, annoyed with himself for being unable to find answers. He felt…angry….the fact that he felt at all was slightly startling.

 

For so long he'd only felt small spurts of emotions, none of which that he could hold on to. But he felt this one strongly, this and something else… Something, something he couldn't place. It wasn't good exactly, but it wasn't necessarily bad, either. It was this feeling of being free, but also being shackled. He couldn't explain it, and that only added to his frustration. He wanted nothing more than to sit this woman down and have a deep discussion with her about these things. The espada longed to understand, but so many things were happening outside of this right then that he couldn't do anything about his own ramblings at the moment. He sighed, relaxing his expression back into his bored state and looking over at the puzzling girl for a brief moment. Not expecting her to already be looking at him, he was caught off guard and quickly looked away. Had she been staring him for the entirety of the time he'd been lost in his thoughts? The thought made him want to chuckle, but he stifled that urged and remained neutral.

 

"Is there something you want to ask?" he prompted, his voice leveled.

 

"U-Um…" she looked away from him, staring forward before answering, "Well…yeah, I guess. But I don't want you to get mad at me," her laughter was shaky as she rubbed the back of her head.

 

"What is the question," he said the phrase like a statement, not bothering to promise he would not get angry. He already was, so it didn't matter much anyway.

 

"Okay….. Are you… Are you sure you want to go through with this? Helping me, I mean…" she asked, her voice fading towards the end as she clasped her hands in front of her.

 

He thought this over in his mind. The espada hadn't actually given much thought to the fact that her comrades may be willing to fight him whether he helped them defeat the other Arrancars or not. Taking a deep breath, he shrugged.

 

"I have nothing else I can do. So, yes. Though, fighting Yami will be…less than entertaining," he mumbled, knowing full well that her soul reaper comrades were currently fighting espada zero, his most irritating fellow espada.

 

"Orihime nodded, feeling a little better as they were finally getting close enough to see black figures moving quickly in the distance. She couldn't make them out yet, but she knew they were alive. That's what matters, she told herself.

 

"You'll win," Orihime told him confidently, her face serious and honest, "I have faith in all of you." After a moment she smiled up at Ulquiorra with utter confidence in her words. She knew, deep down, that they would all win this battle. It was up to her to make sure they all made it in one piece.

 

"Of course," Ulquiorra nodded once, never doubting his own abilities against any of the upcoming opponents, but also underlyingly aware of the fact that his fellow espada members were more powerful than he was. Was his other form powerful enough to defeat them? He'd soon find out… Slowly, he was finding that the presence of this woman, this mere human girl, was giving him more and more strength as he took steps towards the battle…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I left off Feb of 2015. I plan on picking it back up and time skipping (maybe editing a bit). I hope you guys will like what I have planned. Ulquihime was one of my first intense ships, and it will always make me emotional.


End file.
